Wedd
by LuthCi
Summary: Saat Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke menikah atas nama cinta / "SEMUA, LINDUNGI MATA ANAK KALIAN!" / Sasuke masih berdiri dengan tegak dan menyeringai menatap istrinya. "Selamat datang, Nyonya Uchiha." / Remember Coup?


**Wedd **diambil dari kata **Wedd**ing.

A sequel of **Coup**. (Pernah atau tidak membaca Coup **gak ngaruh** sama kenyamanan dalam baca fict ini)

Fict sederhana untuk mengobati sedikit kejenuhan kalian, semoga suka :D

_Happy reading!_

.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, I don't take any material profit from it.

**Warning**: AU, GARING, random, OOC, SasuSaku, don't like don't read.

.

_Saat Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke menikah atas nama cinta._

.

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>e**d**d

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**[Masalah]**

"Jadi, kalian mau pilih warna apa?" tanya seorang pemuda bernama Sai seorang _Event Organizer_.

"Merah jambu," / "Hitam," ujar Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke bersamaan.

Pada detik selanjutnya, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke saling bertatapan tajam.

.

**[Penyelesaian]**

"Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura dengan cukup keras. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengacaukan rencanaku dan bagaimana mungkin sebuah acara pernikahan bertemakan warna **hitam**! Kau pikir ini acara apa? Acara merayakan meninggalnya seseorang, hah?" Sakura menolakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang memakan tomat di dapur dengan tatapan tajam.

"Setidaknya hitam lebih bagus daripada merah jambu," jawab Sasuke seraya menyantap irisan tomatnya yang selanjutnya. "Memangnya ini acara ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas?" sindir Sasuke dengan tatapan datar.

"Tapi teman kuliahku dulu juga pernikahannya bertema warna merah jambu!"

"Bohong."

"SERIUS!"

"Cih, kalau begitu pasti prianya banci."

"Oh ya? Pasangannya binaragawan, Sasuke-_san_."

"Binaragawan itu banyak yang _gay_."

"Dia bukan _gay_! Buktinya dia menikah dengan temanku!"

"Kalau begitu temanmu waria," jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Temanku seratus persen wa-ni-ta!"

"Kau telah dibohongi." Sasuke mengambil irisan tomatnya selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak dibohongi! Aku pernah mandi dengannya dan aku lihat jelas dia wanita!"

Sasuke tertegun.

"...apa?" Kini Sasuke melupakan tomatnya sejenak dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "...kau pernah mandi dengan waria?"

"Dia bukan waria!" Sakura mulai emosi. "Kenapa? Kau iri?"

Sasuke mulai menata pikirannya. "Tidak," jawabnya yakin, "saat kita menikah nanti, aku bisa mandi sebanyak yang kumau denganmu." Sasuke melanjutkan memakan irisan tomat selanjutnya. Berusaha terlihat keren padahal hatinya iri setengah mati.

_Tuing!_

Silangan urat _mampir _di kening sang Haruno.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil piring berisi irisan-irisan tomat Sasuke dan membuangnya di tempat sampah dapur.

"Akan aku buang semua tomat di kulkas kalau kau tidak menelepon Sai dan mengubah warna dekorasi dari hitam menjadi merah jambu," ucap Sakura cepat dan tegas, tanpa menyisakan celah untuk sebuah interupsi.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesal sejenak, lalu kembali dapat menata emosinya. "Aku bisa membeli lagi nanti."

"Oh ya?" Sakura menyeringai sembari mengangkat alis menantang. Pada detik berikutnya, Sakura merogoh tas yang kini tersampir di bahunya, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet hitam. "Kau pikir di mana dompet berisi uang dan kartu ATM-mu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau cukup pintar, Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai. "Namun, sayang sekali, aku masih bisa meminjam uang Naruto, Itachi, bahkan Neji," ujarnya santai setengah mengejek.

_Cih_.

Sudah cukup, cukup sudah.

Sakura berjalan ke meja makan tempat Sasuke berada,—_BRAK!_—menggebrak meja tersebut keras, dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Ubah warna dekorasi pernikahan SEKARANG JUGA atau kau tak akan dapat jatah _malam pertama _untuk empat bulan pernikahan!" ancam Sakura. Sasuke membuka mulut untuk mengatakan '_tidak masalah_', tetapi sepertinya, sebelum Sasuke merespon 'harga awal', Sakura dengan cepat sudah lebih dulu menyelak dengan menaikkan 'harga penawaran', "—ralat. Satu tahun!" yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Sasuke Uchiha diam dan bertekuk lutut menyerah.

Dengan terpaksa ia menelepon Sai untuk mengubah dekorasi warna hitam pernikahannya menjadi merah jambu.

_Ups_, tak lupa kini Uchiha Sasuke berkeringat dingin kepalan tangannya karena memikirkan kalau-kalau ia dipaksa memakai setelan _tux _berwarna merah jambu di pernikahannya kelak.

Tentu saja kini sang Uchiha setengah mati berusaha tidak memikirkan bahwa kini harga dirinya yang ia pikir seharga sepuluh matahari dan dua puluh purnama ternyata hanya senilai sebuah malam pertama.

_Cih—_decih Sasuke dalam hati.

**Pemenang: **Haruno Sakura

.

.:*:.

.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menyikat giginya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya, lalu menemukan sang kekasih tengah tiduran membelakanginya di tempat tidur miliknya seraya menggunakan selimut.

Tanpa ragu, Sasuke menyelinapkan diri ke dalam selimut yang sama, lalu memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang.

"Kau belum pulang, hm?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengecup bahu Sakura.

"Kau mengusirku?" responnya dengan nada datar.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak."

"Pintar." Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya, kini menaikkan kecupannya ke leher jenjang Sakura. Sakura tidak merespon, maka dari itu Sasuke tahu pasti ada yang salah.

Sasuke pun memosisikan diri kembali. Tangan kiri masih melingkar di pinggang Sakura sedangkan tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya agar lebih tinggi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat merasa telah nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Hh..." Sakura memutar tubuhnya, kini menghadap Sasuke seutuhnya. "Aku takut..."

"...takut? Takut akan?"

"Kau." Sakura menatap Sasuke tepat di mata.

"Eh?"

"Apakah nanti setelah menikah kau akan memukulku?" Air mata Sakura terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa?"

"Apakah nanti setelah menikah kau akan memukulku dan menyakiti fisikku? Misalnya jitak, tampar, dan semacamnya?"

"Sakura—"

"—aku takut..."

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa!" Sakura yang kesal mencubit pinggang Sasuke keras.

"_Aw_!" Sasuke berhenti tertawa seketika.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku sedang bicara serius kau malah tertawa!" Sakura kini duduk menghadap Sasuke seraya menolakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Maaf, maaf. Alasanmu takut sangat menggelikan, Sakura." Sasuke berusaha menahan tawa sembari mengusap bagian yang baru saja dicubit keras oleh Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

"Coba kau ingat-ingat, siapa yang selama ini selalu main kekerasan? Cubit, gigit, tampar, jambak, timpuk bantal, bahkan pernah menimpuk _laptop_ tepat di wajahku."

"_...err_, aku?"

"Pernah aku membalas?"

Sakura terpaku menatap Sasuke. "...tidak," gumamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura tersenyum pada calon suaminya. "Kau bahkan memelukku setelah kutimpuk wajahmu dengan laptop, berusaha menenangkan emosiku padahal saat itu hidungmu mimisan karena terkena timpuk dengan telak."

Sasuke menyeringai saat Sakura kembali ke posisi tidur dan memeluknya erat.

"—tunggu!" Sakura melepaskan pelukan dengan segera dan Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pasti akan keluar lagi dari mulut sang calon istri.

"Seorang Sasuke tidak akan bersikap semanis ini! Kau pasti **alien**!"

_Krik._

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan, "Astaga, Sakura, jangan_ kumat_ lagi."

Sakura segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di perut Sasuke (_err... Alien_) untuk menindihnya. Dengan cepat Sakura mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke agar dapat menatap dengan jelas.

"Wahai, Alien-_sama_—"

Sasuke memutar mata, memimpikan hari saat Sakura akan bersikap dewasa.

"—aku mencintaimu," bisiknya cepat.

Mata Sasuke membulat kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura, lalu menyadari kini bibirnya telah dilumat habis oleh sang calon istri, hanya untuk sementara.

Karena selanjutnya, _permainan _dipimpin oleh sang Uchiha, seperti biasa.

_Ah_, bahkan sempat-sempatnya ia menyeringai kala sedang berpagutan.

_Dasar Uchiha!_—batin Sakura tepat sebelum benaknya serasa melayang ke angkasa.

.

.:*:.

.

.

"_You may kiss your bride_," ucap sang pastur dengan wibawanya yang begitu kental.

Tak memakan waktu lama, Uchiha Sasuke pun segera mencium bibir sang kekasih yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Ciuman tersebut berawal cukup mulus, dengan begitu lembut Sasuke menyapu bibir ranum Sakura. Selanjutnya pun masih lem—

**Tunggu**.

_He-hey_, tunggu dulu! Kenapa itu menggunakan lidah? A-astaga! O-oke, mungkin ini hanya akan berlangsung sementara. I-iya kan?

Sang pastur menelan ludah, satu menit telah berlalu, ciuman tersebut masih berlangsung, mempelai wanita sudah mencoba untuk melepaskan diri sedari tadi.

"_Waa_, Papa, aku juga mau ciuman seperti itu." Seorang gadis manis menarik-narik setelan jas sang ayah.

Dengan segera, sang ayah pun menutup mata anaknya seraya berteriak "SEMUA, LINDUNGI MATA ANAK KALIAN!"

Semua tamu di sana, langsung mengalihkan pandangan anaknya (tentu saja anaknya mengeluh karena suguhan menarik tersebut ternyata tak dapat lagi mereka tonton).

Pria yang sebelum ini berteriak kini berancang-ancang untuk berteriak kembali, "Hentikan, Teme!"

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik berikutnya terlewatkan, Sasuke pun melepaskan _pertempuran_ tersebut.

Napas Sakura terengah-engah, Sasuke masih berdiri dengan tegak dan menyeringai menatap istrinya. "Selamat datang, Nyonya Uchiha."

.

**Catatan mental: **Sakura yakin setengah mati pernikahan (atau setidaknya ciuman) mereka tadi tidak akan dilupakan oleh para tamu.

.

...rasanya Sakura ingin mati di tempat saja.

.

* * *

><p><em>Saat Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke menikah atas nama cinta, hasilnya?—<em>

.

.

—_**kacau**._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Err... **tamat**?

HAHA Iya kayaknya tamat, kalau saya minat, nanti saya mau buat yang Preg (dari Pregnant/hamil, three shots) Tapi kalau saya lagi rajin ya, kalau males ya nggak hoho.

Ada komentar? Monggo review.

[wordcount: 1300]


End file.
